The Titan Files
by Shadowwashere
Summary: Yeah, I know this has been done before. But as I want to do something else for a bit and I'm currently experiencing some writer's block on my other story I might as well make files of the Titans. So enjoy the Titan files. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Intro to the Files

Okay, so I know this has been done several times and all. But I still want to do this. 'Cuz like I feel like it. Also I want to take a break from my other story Tyrants Origins, since I'm currently experiencing some writer's block and have no idea how to continue...for now. But let's go into the intro shall we?

DISCLAIMER: 'cuz like I have to do this everytime.

Shadow: Ugh. Whyyyyyy?

Robin: You have to, not to mention it was your idea for this story...well files.

Shadow: I knowww! And I'm not even getting paided for this.

Robin: You did say that you were bored.

Shadow: Yeah...

Robin: So just say the disclaimer and we can continue on with the story.

Shadow: Fine. I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. Can I go back to sleep now?

Everyone: NO!

* * *

You all know the Teen Titans. You know how they came together. How they protect Jump City. Yet this group of powerful teens must have some sort of files on hand. A contingency I guess you could call it, for in case anyone of them went rogue. Well that's me, Shadow. Robin told me to create files for each of our members, seeing how he can't do it as Raven might see the files through his bond with her. And Star probably wouldn't understand. Cy and BB...well you get the point. Which leaves me, Shadow. And now I have to do these files and plot for if my friends end up going bad and all that. Time to get profiling. Are you ready?

-Shadow


	2. Robin

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

* * *

File Name: Robin

File #1289873

**General Information:**

Name: Richard Grayson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Species: Human

Current Occupation: Hero

Current Affiliations: Teen Titans

Former Occupation: Acrobat

Former Affiliations: Batman, The Flying Graysons

Height: 5'10

Weight: 150lb

**Personality:**

Robin is very serious and determined. He can also be very single-minded, even obsessive (even going so far to create an 'alter ego' Red X) when chasing down the villains and will disappear into his room for hours just to research all leads and try to capture them. He also carries much sadness, through when he is with Starfire, you can see his sadness...lift from his shoulders. He is also prone to rage such as the incident with Batman when he left and came to Jump City. But, overall he shows signs of gradual change, by loosening up at times instead of being so single-minded a pursuit of a villain like he did before, when we first formed as a group. Even with all his flaws, he cares deeply for his friends (especially Starfire) and will do anything for them, even going so far as work for Slade, his worst enemy. He is also like his mentor, Batman, since he asked me to create these contingency files...hmph.

**Origin:**

At least I can actually fill out this portion. Finally. Recently Robin has told the team his origins, he was an acrobat performer with his parents until an "accident" with the rope breaking caused the Graysons to fall from a great height. Afterwards he was adopted by Bruce Wayne, who is also known by his secret identity Batman. Later after some training he arise as Robin, Batman's sidekick. The Boy Wonder. Soon after he and Batman captured Zucco, the man responsible for the death of Robin's parents, he and Batman had a 'falling out'. Robin soon left making his way to Jump City, intending to strike it as a solo hero. Needless to say a rampaging alien destroying the city to get her handcuffs off and had a whole bunch of other aliens who wanted to destroy the city changed his mind.

**Appearance:**

He always has a black and white domino mask covering his eyes at all times. Not to mention uses way too much hair gel, which makes his black hair spike upward. It's also slicked back...no comment. His usual attire consists of green tights with black steel-toed boots. A green undershirt, with an red armored overshirt with a yellow R, green gloves, and a yellow utility belt with black cape completes the attire. The yellow R emblem is over his heart. He also has a athletic physique due to constant training, and everyday crime-fighting.

**Skills:**

Being at the side of Batman through half of his life fighting crime, he's bound to pick up some basic skills. He can also cook, but mainly basic simple foods. The heavy cooking belongs to Beast Boy and Cyborg respectively...and keeping Starfire out of the kitchen...

-Peak Human Body Condition

Being at the side of Batman, not to mention performing with his family has kept and made his body be in peak condition, enough so he could hold his own against many super powered villains. His physical body condition has made him so that he could even hold his own against his team members.

-Master of Martial Arts

He's a master of many different types of martial arts, including Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, etc. He has also studied with the True Master. He has also mastered certain alien fighting styles too, from when Blackfire taught him. Starfire has also taught him some new techniques not known to Earth.

-Intellect

His intellect rivals those of geniuses like Einstein and Edison. He uses it to great extent, to create weapons and gadgets. Using his intellect he also comes up with snap plans when needed. After Cyborg, he is the most technologically adept. He also is the master of disguises, stealth, escapology, and marksmanship. In other words or to sum it up, he's one smart cookie. He should also stop working so much on his gadgets. I swear last time he spent 10 hours straight working on his R-cycle!...Um...Ignore this part...it's supposed to be impartial...

-Additional

With his skills in technology, he creates his own weapons and gadgets, not to mention he has equipment that allows him to hold his own against others with super-powers with minimal damage. Still he is human, but his armor protects him from blasts from foes, bullets, even fires. His boots have platforms made of titanium which gives him a better grip on certain surfaces, yet allows him to weight his kicks, giving him a better chance against foes like Cinderblock to hurt them and take them down before they could do extra damage to others. His mask, also allows him to hide his identity and keep him from being blinded from those annoying camera flashes. And finally his utility belt contains bird-a-rangs, which can snap into a titanium alloy-based sword when needed. Two bo staffs, which can be used as bolas (short staffs). Various grenades (stun, smoke, freeze, knock-out, etc.) and lock-picks, you can't forget the lock picks. He also has some hidden lock picks concealed in his gloves.

**Weaknesses:**

-Physical

No matter how powerful he is, or how many villains he can hold his own against, he still has all the typical weaknesses of a human. Which means he can get sick, is susceptible to knock-out gases and various other things...and to the gas...he won't be if he would just wear a gas mask...anyhow next.

-Psychological

His obsessions, pride, and rage can get the best of him as shown with Slade and Batman. In fact he is almost completely similar to Slade except for the fact where he can learn and accept his mistakes not to mention the fact where he has friends...well not friends more like family. Slade has none. And as long as Robin continues to be with his family and have friends he won't tread down the same path Slade too. He is also dealing with his rage and has apologized to Batman for his behavior and reconciled with him. Thank god as every time Batman comes over to try to talk to Robin everything goes downhill.

**Contingency:**

Robin's skills make him a dangerous individual. But bring out his rage, enough to unbalance his mind and knocking him out with gas would be the best path to go if he were to go rogue. Then confining him in a top security prison designed to hold the most dangerous criminals would work. They would also have to make sure to monitor him 24/7 around the clock. Batman can also come up with additional contingencies as he knows Robin's methods the best, since well, he trained Robin first.

**Danger Level:**

High. He may be the only powerless member of the Titans, but we should not underestimate him. If he were to go rogue, he could be potentially as dangerous as Slade. His cunning and physical body form alone allows him to keep up with the Titans. Not to mention he also knows their weaknesses, but they know his. Still coupled with another Red X suit, he would be near unstoppable.

* * *

Yes, I know. I still have that other story I have to do. But I decided it was too hard to try to do a chapter a day, not to mention the fact where doing a chapter a day kinda ended up sapping my creative juices. Also I want to do a Soul Eater, Teen Titans Crossover too. So tomorrow I'll start on that one. But for now I'll keep on updating each story that I do roughly about 1-2 times per week. Since well I do need a break sometimes and this is called WINTER BREAK. As such I'm slowing down the pace. But yeah. However I will do my best to keep dropping out chapters as fast as I can. And hopefully I can figure out which direction I want the Tyrants story to go down in. And yes I just made up the numbers for the files. I still don't care if this has been done before. I wanna do it my way...sorta...anyhow until next time.

-Shadow


	3. Beast Boy

Herro, I'm still trying to figure out the plot for the Soul Eater/Teen Titans Crossover. So in the meantime, I give you the next file.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND MOST DEFINITELY NOT WRITING FAN FICTION.

* * *

File Name: Beast Boy

File #7825324

**General Information:**

Name: Garfield Logan

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Species: Human (Gene-altered, see origin for more details on this)

Current Occupation: Hero

Current Affiliations: Teen Titans

Former Occupation: Traveling with scientist parents

Former Affiliations: Doom Patrol

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120lb

**Personality:**

The jokester, he's the one to always crack a joke to break up the tension between the team. He's playful, energetic, and immature. But he can be serious when he wants to be or when he needs to be. He tends to have daily arguments over tofu vs. meat with Cyborg yet those two still remain the best of friends. You could say that they are like...brothers. But then after years of battling with each other, this family dynamic was bound to happen sometime. At times he may be forgetful, and a little annoying but there are times where he...I guess you can say experiences some maturity and comforts someone... He is also currently dating Raven and still won't give up on making her smile. Sometimes I also get the feeling that Raven smiles inwardly at his jokes and his failed/successful antics, but being unable to show her emotions in fear of something breaking or going out of control she keeps it on the inside. At times he also seems sad, which after telling us what happened to him...well I'm surprised that he can even smile sometimes.

**Origin:**

Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was born in America, but most of his early life was brought up in Africa, Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places. The Logans became particularly interested in a rare species of green monkeys, but the day they finally found them, something terrible happened. The monkey had contracted a rare strain of disease known as Sakutia. Animals can be affected by it but they won't die from it. Humans however can. The monkey ended up biting Beast Boy and his parents in a desperate attempt to save his life used an experimental serum on him. He survived but hit turned his skin, hair, and eyes green. It also gave him the ability to change into animals. Later on, his parents died in a boating accident with him the only survivor as he was the only one who could get out at the time (by transforming into a bird). He couldn't get his parents out at the time since he was still mastering his ability to transform into animals. Later on he met up with the Doom Patrol who took him in, but Mento's harsh discipline and less-than encouraging attitude led him to split from the Doom Patrol to strike out on his own. Several weeks later and a rampaging alien, he had a new family and team.

**Appearance:**

His hair, skin, and eyes are green. He has fangs. What more can I say? Anyhow the serum also endow him with other parts such as elf like ears and fangs. He still wears his Doom Patrol uniform as his Hero uniform...except for the goofy mask...which seriously made him look like an elf. He's the shortest of the team and wears a silver belt with gray gloves and purple sneakers. Other than that there's not much to say. And as for appearance when he changes, he looks like the animal he's changing into and is green. He wears spandex because it's the only thing that stays on him when he morphs into another creature. There, happy?

**Powers:**

-Animal Morphing

He can change into any creature on Earth, and some from Tamaran, too. The current extent of which creatures he can transform into is unknown however. I also suspect that he might be able to change into mythological creatures...but only time will tell with that.

-Superhuman Senses

In his default form of a human, he can hear much better than a regular human can. Close to a dog's or cat's hearing in fact. His other senses are akin to animals too. It's not known how well these sense are compared to a human, but for sure it's much better.

-Superior Immune System

Due to his unstable genetics and all, his body can repel most contagions, diseases, viruses, etc. However when he does get sick it makes him react in particular ways...such as changing into animals each time he sneezes...

-Werebeast Transformation

After that incident with Adonis, it unlocked a new transformation for Beast Boy, also known as the Beast. It's one of Beast Boy's most powerful forms, considering the fact where it was able to be on par with Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire against him at once. Yet it's also more unstable and feral, with his higher cognitive thinking gone. The Beast relies almost entirely on instincts. This form has also been unleashed three times only, all during incidents having to do with Raven's wellbeing. The first of which Adonis in his new found form breaks in the tower to kill Raven, the second when Robin made him lose his grip of his form and made him transform into the Beast, which then defeated Adonis, and finally during the events of Raven becoming the Portal.

**Skills:**

-Leadership

As one of the survivors of the Brotherhood of Evil's purge, he showed an hidden streak of leadership. When he got serious at least. He also showed that streak of leadership after most of the Doom Patrol was stopped on it's way to destroy the Brain's new particle weapon.

-Combat

He is the second most proficient with hand to hand combat. Not to mention one of the 2 most experienced crime-fighting members. He was also trained by King Tawaba in hunting skills...I guessing hunting lions and the like. Okay, next skill.

-Multilingual

Traveling around with his parents and the Doom Patrol, he learned the local languages there. Also by the end of our trip to Japan, he had taught himself Japanese. We also know that he's fluent in Spanish, French, Swaili, and Latin.

**Weaknesses:**

-Physical

He's still human. Well in his human default form. Which means all the weaknesses that being human entitles us to.

-Psychological

His time with the Doom Patrol, not to mention having to leave his parents behind to save himself has left him with some mental scars. Actually because of this I'm surprised that he can even smile sometimes.

-Limitations

His shape-changing is pretty much only limited by his imagination. With time he can probably transform into the more mythological creatures. He is also limited by the amount of shapes he can transform as, if he changes shapes too often in the course of a day, it can tire him out until his mind is too tired to transform any longer.

**Contingency:**

As good as his immune system is, he's still vulnerable to knock-out gases, and various other agents. However, we might have to double, even triple the dose as his system is more resistant to agents like the knock-out gases, and sedatives. In such, to stop his beast form, a sonic disrupter, similar to Cyborg's sonic cannon can stop him and have no affect to us as his ears would probably be in pain. This will probably immobilize him too as his mind would be too consumed in the pain to think of something else. This will enable someone to get close enough to him and inject a knock-out serum. From there he must be taken to a top-security prison, with a cell enforced by titanium. He also should be tied down, or at least restrained, otherwise he might hurt someone else if they were to come in.

**Danger Level:**

High. He would be a medium level threat if not for the fact where he has unlocked a "beast" form. With him in the "Beast" he would be harder to neutralize. Otherwise we could just find a way to combat his other forms and trap him. He may be stealthy and all with his shape changing, but his coloration also gives him away, so unless he gets his hands on a holoring or something akin to that to change his appearance, well lets just say he won't be conducting any stealth operations soon.

* * *

Ugh. I seriously can't make up my mind. But yeah. After I post this I'll start working on that chapter for Tyrants Origin. Other than that, the Soul Eater/Teen Titans crossover will have to wait until I can figure out what exactly do I want happening in that story.

-Shadow


	4. Cyborg

Hey, it's Shadow and I finally don't have writer's block. And I finally updated my other story Tyrants Origins. But you're not here to see that. You're reading the Titan Files. So here's the next file.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own my imagination and whatever else comes into my tiny little brain at this moment...mostly.

* * *

File Name: Cyborg

File #8934384

**General Information:**

Name: Victor Stone

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Species: Human (He also has robotic enhancements because of accident. See origin for more details.)

Current Occupation: Hero

Current Affiliations: Teen Titans

Former Occupation: Student/Athlete

Former Affiliations: Star Labs

Height: 6'4

Weight: 365lb

**Personality: **

He's like the big brother of the group. Also the most technological adept of the group as he takes care of most of the vehicles, like the T-ship and T-Car (which he built from scratch himself...well the first version of it...). He's great at video games and currently is on a winning streak against Beast Boy...for now. He's also stubborn and tends to get into arguments with Robin, shown when he was considering becoming the Teen Titans East's leader, or with that one incident fighting Cinderblock. He's also obsessive with his "baby" (the T-car)...anyone who scratches it and damages it in anyway will incur his wrath. Rar. But still he's usually the second-in-command of the team when Robin isn't available. He also enjoys eating and still argues with Beast Boy about meat vs. tofu. Even so he remains great friends with BB. He also possess remarkable willpower as he used it to overcome Atlas and his limit, not to mention resist Blood's mind control.

**Origin:**

Originating from Jump City, he had a relatively happy life until his sophomore year (10th grade) where an accident at a lab wound up killing his mother and severely injuring him to the point of death. As such to save his life, his father replaced his damaged limbs, and basically rebuilt him. And as Beast Boy said, "Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0." But because of his cybernetics, he was shunned at school and eventually kicked off the football team for "unfair advantages". Other than that there's not much to say.

**Appearance: **

He's tall. He has muscles...well the ones still remaining. His body is covered in titanium with blue and black accents. And when the light shines on the titanium it looks white. His left eye is red, since it was replaced. But he still retains his original right eye. He's also bald and most of his face is flesh. Other than that there isn't really much to describe. Oh and his race is African American. But beyond that really, there's not much to say.

**Powers:**

-Cybernetic Exoskeleton

Due to that accident he had, his most of his body is now metal. And because of that he can take more damage, and as shown when he fought BB's evil side, he can take bites from a Velcro raptor without the metal even being scratched. It also increases his strength and endurance, allows him to store certain tools (welding torch, buzz saw, etc.) and he can rewire his hand into a sonic cannon. He can also detach body parts and use them separately as shown when the Hive tried to take over Titan Tower. With his cybernetics, he can also interface with technology, the tower...and other things that I'm not sure of and I don't think I want to find out...

**Skills:**

-Leadership

Like I said he takes over when Robin isn't available.

-Intellect

Yeah, there's no question here. He needs a good intellect in order to build the T-car, not to mention maintain his body. Didn't I also mention he is the most technologically adept in this tower? He also maintains the security system too...

-Swordsmanship

When he was sucked 5,000 years into the past he displayed swordsmanship, showing himself to be an expert with the sword. And yes he told us the details of what happened when he was sucked into the past. I wonder how he learned how to use a sword, through.

-Willpower

He was able to resist Blood's mind control. What more can I say?

**Weaknesses:**

-Mindset

He also believes that he has limitations because of being a "cyborg" so he no longer pushes himself to the max. However this was resolved in his fight against Atlas. But sometimes I can see it hover over him. I guess you can exploit it, but you must also lower his self-esteem too.

-Physical

He has trouble fighting the smaller opponents. Or the agile one. Mainly since his body is so big. But if he can speed up his reaction time or wait for the right opening at the right time, I believe he can overcome this. And don't forget his power cell too. His half of his body is powered by one. And if drained of enough power, his system shuts down and he falls asleep. Also because of the power limitation, it limits the amount of shots he can fire from his cannon, as each shot drains a small amount of energy. He also apparently has 35 weak spots...but I'm not sure where they are...

-Cybernetics

He's part robot. That means double the chances of getting infected. He can still be affected by computer viruses and EMP waves. Also his human half, or what remains of it can still be affected by colds, flu, etc.

-Psychological

...one word. Baby. He takes too much pride in the technological inventions...which can really get on your nerves after awhile. And he must have time to take care and work on his baby (T-car)...God forbid anyone touches it or even scratches the wax... And don't forget that meltdown he has every single time it's destroyed...

**Contingency:**

Hmmm. If Cy ever when rogue...well we could always knock his robotic parts out by EMP, then keep him on a sedative with just enough power to keep him going. He would be knocked out basically and in a coma. His body or at least what remains of his body, can be kept alive by feeding it with a hospital drip.

**Danger Level:**

Medium. Even if he had enhancements (like that time with the Max 7) we easily have countermeasures to defeat him. And if he does, we could always trap him in a hardened liquid substance to weight him down and keep him immobile and then shoot him with an EMP cannon to shut down his robotic parts. And with that he will fall into deep sleep where he can be transported into a titanium plated cell, complete with restraints.

* * *

Yay! Done with the guys. Now I just gotta work on the girls and the ending. Until next time,

-Shadow


	5. Raven

Herro. Ish New Years Day! Time to party and do whatever you do on New Years, be it going to the Rose Parade or just sleeping in since you pulled an all-nighter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE THOUGHTS FLOATING IN MY BRAIN.

* * *

File Name: Azarath...yeah since Raven's name is actually Raven...I had to resort to a different name...

File #1358423

**General Information:**

Name: Raven

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Species: Half Human, Half Demon

Current Occupation: Hero

Current Affiliations: Teen Titans

Former Occupation: Apprentice to Azar and Monks of Azarath

Former Affiliations: Azar, Monks of Azarath

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120lb

**Personality:**

Yeah, Raven has one of the most complicated personalities...due to her upbringing...not to mention powers. On the surface of things, before you get to know her, she's introverted and has a very pessimistic view on life. She can be creepy, cold, and sarcastic. Not to mention harsh. But once you get to know her, she's only doing this so no one gets hurt. And because she has to control and suppress her emotions it affects her demeanor...but we still love her for who she is and all that. She also ends up trying to solve her own problems, by herself...which can lead to BB having to apologize to her and knocking down the door...and then getting sucked into Raven's mind. Yeah, not the best thing about her...and when she does share about a problem it usually takes a long time for us to find out...I'm pretty sure she has a journal somewhere in that room too... Anyhow she also doesn't trust easily, due to people gaining her trust and losing it, like Terra and Malchior. And she has a very short temper when it comes to BB's antics...But her personality can be summed up in these words,

-Introverted

-Kind

-Mature

-Sarcastic

-Emotionless...mostly

-Level-headed

-Calm

-Studious

-Secretive

-Caring

-Distant

-Understanding

To me, Raven is one of the most complicated of the Teen Titans to understand, at least personality wise. Everyone else was easy to profile compared to her.

**Origin:**

Arella, or Angela as she was known back then, ran away from home and eventually was taken in by a church. Well several months later the Church summoned their god to impregnate Angela to bring forth the Gem for their master's permanent return. Angela so caught up in the cult agreed to the summoning, and got raped by the master who revealed himself as Trigon the Terrible. And instead of taking her to become his queen, he abandoned her. Several months after that, she tries to commit suicide in fear of the demon child growing in her womb...which didn't work as before she could, she was taken to the mystical dimension of Azarath and taught their ideals. By then she took a new name, Arella. And she gave birth to Raven, who was the half demon, half human child of the prophecy, which basically called her a portal for Trigon to enter and start conquering Earth. Yay her. And as soon as she was able to comprehend certain things, she was taught to suppress her demonic side to keep from losing control and killing everyone around her. She was also taught to suppress her emotions to control her powers, which ironically are fueled by them. This led to the monks of Azarath fracturing her emotions into different counterparts, that were kept separate from herself as a whole. Yeah...that must have been painful. Anyhow by the age of eight she was given her mediation mirror, as seen when BB knocked down her door to try to apologize to her after a fight with Dr. Light. By 12 she was told of her destiny and of her father. And by 14, Azar, her teacher died, she started getting prophetic dreams from Trigon and tried to confront him. Trigon spared her and she fled to Earth, where she went to the Justice League for help against the threat Trigon. Unfortunately they turned her down, but they did offer her a ride to Jump City, which she took. Soon she stopped a fight between a rampaging alien and three boys.

**Appearance:**

Blue cloak, with a hood. This is held by a red stone set in a gold plate pin. A black long-sleeved leotard, with blue ankle boots. Her skin is grey, and her hair and eyes are violet. This is due to her demonic heritage. And if she gets enraged and loses control over her demonic side, well she grows an extra pair of eyes, grows bigger too and those eyes? They're all glowing red. Oh yeah and those tentacles of dark magic. You can't forget those, after all they did wound up dragging Dr. Light into her cloak...where now he begs to be taken to prison whenever she even remotely looks like she's lost control. Yay him. She also has a chakra stone in the center of her forehead.

**Powers:**

Okay, short intro for Raven, I'm just listing the powers and a short description...since well she has a lot of them. She also continues to discover more abilities too...

-Empathy=she can feel emotions of those around her

-Telekinesis=when incasing things or people in her soul-self she can move them with her mind

-Soul-Self=aka astral projection. Essentially a projection of her soul in physical form.

-Telepathy=can talk to people with her mind/go into people's mind

-Spell-casting= can cast arcane spells, best with black magic, but can cast light magic spells too. Holy magic, however she can't cast due to demonic heritage.

-Levitation=she can fly...and make other things fly

-Emotional Manipulation=she can influence you to feel a certain emotion, however she doesn't use this often

-Teleportation=can teleport people to locations, but she needs to see the place first, and it also tires her out if she does it too often in a day

-Umbrakinesis=ability to manipulate darkness and shadows

-Phase=she can phase through walls, floors, etc.

-Others=she can also see the future sometimes...however very rare. And in one incident she temporary stopped time.

-Physique= Her body, being a hybrid shows resistance to certain poisons, knockout gases, etc. Not to mention, she is able to resist some and over-come others entirely.

**Skills:**

-Intellect

There's a reason why she is known as an intellectual. Not to mention she is the team's expert on arcane arts, sorcery, and basically anything to do with magic.

-Multilingual

She knows **many** arcane languages (Of course, otherwise how could she read some of her books? I mean have you seen them? Some of them are in languages not even known on Earth or in this dimension), not to mention can speak, German, Latin, Romanian, etc.

-Martial Arts

It's shown that she can hold her own against Speedy, Jinx, and when she and Star switched bodies, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, without her powers.

-Intimidation

This might be a skill, but considering her personality, well...you can see how someone might be intimidated...

**Weaknesses:**

-Physical

She relies too much on her magic and is the least experienced with Hand-to-Hand combat out of the whole group, however that may be due to growing up in a strict pacifist environment like Azarath.

-Rage

If someone were to get her angry and make her unleash her demonic form, she becomes more powerful yes, but if a person was more powerful than her, they could easily overpower her since well, anger...it's not really rational and you're mostly acting on instinct.

-Dependence on Mantra

If she's gagged and can't say her mantra, it's shown that she is unable to access her power. However, in rare cases it has been shown that she can overcome this weakness through sheer will. I'm guessing that her mantra helps to limit the power she uses. But I'm not sure about this theory...

**Contingency:**

Now if Raven ever went rogue or lost control of her demonic side...lets face it. The most we can do is mount an all out attack on her and hopefully get her enraged enough that we can make her go completely irrational and try to overwhelm her through sheer force. Magic-based heroes like Zatanna or Dr. Fate could cast a spell to send her to sleep and possibly drain her of her powers enough to put her into a top-level security cell with magic-neutralizing wards.

**Danger Level:**

EXTREME. She can destroy this whole planet if she lost control over her power. We're lucky that she chose to become a hero, seen how she is the most powerful out of all of Trigon's spawn.

* * *

And that concludes Raven. Man, that took forever to type up...and so many powers too...ugh. I'm going to take a break now.

-Shadow


	6. Starfire

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

* * *

File Name: Starfire

File #9847384

**General Info:**

Name: Koriand'r

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Species: Tamaranean, Alien

Current Occupation: Hero

Current Affiliations: Teen Titans

Former Occupation: Princess

Former Affiliations: Tamaran

Height: 5'11

Weight: 140lb

**Personality:**

The most sweetest and innocent of the Titans (probably since she crash landed into Earth and recently started to learn about the culture), she cares greatly for her friends. If you even try to threaten her friends...well the results won't be pretty. But she's joyful and is a very bubbly persona. The most social of the Titans, you often find her meditating with Raven, lifting weights with Cyborg, and talking to everyone else. And as she is new to Earth, she doesn't understand most of our customs and expressions often leading to confusion as Robin tries to explain away the confusion. But she still is a great friends and is willing to listen to you and cover for you. Even protect you from the littlest things. She also loves to cook Tamaran food, which...let's just say we now need to keep her away from the stove...

**Origin:**

Born and raised on Tamaran by her K'norfka (nanny) Galfore, she was the princess, second-in-line for the throne. But a war on Tamaran ended up changing that. And in order for the war to stop, she was given away as a prize to cease the war and insure peace. Anyhow she was tortured, not to mentioned experimented on those several years until the Gordanians traded her to the Citadel. But on the trip there she broke free from the prison ship and fled to the nearest planet, which happened to be Earth...

**Appearance:**

Her eyes are completely green, her skin a soft orange, and her hair is a fiery waist length red. A purple crop top, showing her midriff, violet mini-skirt, violet thigh-high boots, and silver collar and gauntlets. And because of her alien physiology, she has a long purple tongue and nine stomachs.

**Powers:**

**~Note:** Her powers are affected by emotions like Raven's, but unlike Raven's her powers can only be used through expressing or focusing on a certain emotion. She also uses sunlight as a source for her powers.

**-**Tamaranean Physiology:

She has superhuman strength and is the strongest of the whole group, this power is also triggered by boundless confidence. She also is not affected by the vacuum of space, nor harsh conditions as seen when we had to go to the South Pole. And because of that physiology she also gets these powers,

_-Flight_=she can fly close to the speed of light, usually leaving a streak of green when she does; uses unbridled joy

_-Superhuman Strength_=boundless confidence...yeah

_-Invulnerability_=she's invulnerable or at least has a high tolerance for cold, heat, radiation, harm and space...that we know of.

_-Linguistic Absorption_=through lip contact she can learn any language in an instant, we know she's learned English and Japanese from this

_-Energy Projection_=starbolts, eyebeams, that kind of stuff. This is usually used through righteous fury. It's also a great light source for when you need it

_-Accelerated Healing_=yeah, she heals as fast as Raven in her healing trance.

**Skills:**

-Weaponry

She was shown to use a bow from when we separated by accident and landed on that horrible planet. Also she told us that she had to learn how to use the basic weapons such as swords, bows, slings, etc.

-Tamaranean Martial Arts

She's an expert and at one point took down tons of Gordanian soldiers with her lower body tied down.

-Intellect

Yeah, after awhile, I'm getting tired of doing this over and over again. The team members are all smart. The end.

**Weaknesses:**

She's not immune to her own starbolts. And if someone can get her emotionally unstable, or make her unable to express certain emotions, she won't be able to use some of her powers. She is also willing to believe the best of anyone, seeing how new she is to Earth culture. Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is also allergic to metallic chromium which gives her flu like symptons.

**Contingency:**

If Star ever went rogue... we could get an agent which could render her emotionless, that would help. Fear gas could help, too as we know she's susceptible to it from when the Scarecrow...visited. This should render her helpless since all she can feel is fear. Gordanians or at least an illusion of them would work too as she fears them after all she's been through at their hands. That ion neutralizer used by Ding-Dong Daddy, when he raced against Robin can also effectively render her unable to fly too. Once we knock her out and make her unable to use her powers she will be taken to a cell lined with metallic chromium and subjected to fear gas if she gets too wild. This cell will also not allow any sunlight in to further contain her and stop a surge in her powers that can be gained from sunlight. She should also have cuffs over her hands to make sure the guards don't get her and prevent her from using her starbolts. And it would be probably best to chain her to the wall or ground too...

**Danger Level:**

High- She's basically like a mini Superman.

* * *

Okay, done with Star. Anyhow just Terra and the Ending to go and I'm done with this story. Hopefully I can also finish another chapter of Tyrants Origins but I'm not sure if I will have the time as soon I will be going back to school. As such, I'm going to try to finish this story and go back to school. WINTER BREAK SEEMS SO SHORT...

-Shadow


	7. Terra

Heya! I'm back with the next chapter of the Titan Files. And after this I'm going straight on to the ending yay.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

* * *

And last but not least Terra. Once a Titan of the Titans West, she betrayed her friend and went with Slade to become his apprentice. But in the end she redeemed herself while also sacrificing herself to save the city. Right now she's a statue right in the place where she and Slade did battle and we still haven't stopped trying to free her from that stone.

File Name: Terra

File #1525464

**General Information:**

Name: Tara Markov

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Species: Human (Altered, she wasn't born with Earth powers, see origin for more details)

Current Occupation: Statue...see History with Titans for more details

Current Affiliations: None, really. She's stuck as a statue...for now.

Former Occupation: Titan, Traitor, Slade's apprentice, Titan again (yeah see History with Titans for more details)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 114lb

**Personality:**

Am I even the best person to do this files? I mean I don't really know Terra like Raven, or Beast Boy does... Whatever. Anyhow, the one emotion I keep on getting off of her was confusion. Like she didn't know what she was doing and what her path in life was. At first she was shy and quiet, but soon she warmed up to us and showed a determination to master her powers. But she was also insecure in the fact where she couldn't control her power that well, which led to her being more dangerous than rather helpful whenever she tried. However she always seemed so confident.

**Origin:**

Born a princess, she found out that she was a bastard child. She then participated in a series of experiments with her half brother (the hero now known as Geo-Force) which granted her and her brother powers over the earth. Eventually the people who conducted those experiments tried to exploit her and her brother but they both escaped. Eventually Terra ran away from home and started traveling around trying to help others, but when she tried it only made things worse, as she couldn't control her powers that well at the time. Eventually the Titans found her in the Badlands around Jump City and took her in.

**History With Titans:**

On and off again. First she stayed as their guest recuperating from the battle from a giant scorpion, but later on left to improve her control over her powers. When she came back, she showed a better range of control and took up their offer of becoming a Titan. And so after she was accessed they get reports of small earthquakes around the city. Robin deducing it must be a creature moving underground invites Terra to come along to investigate. Terra saves the day along with Raven, and finally earns Raven's trust. Raven then led her into the common room where she was inducted into the Teen Titans. She also got to see her new room. Several months later Terra and Beast Boy go out on a date, while the Titans are being attacked in their tower. The invaders knew everything, security codes, how to lock Cyborg from the tower mainframe, etc. Information only a Titan would know. Eventually the Titans defeated all the Invaders without the help of Terra and Beast Boy and it was revealed that Terra had betrayed them. Another several months pasted as the Titans fought crime and prepared for Slade and his new apprentice, Terra. Then Slade made his move, he sent Terra to break out Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus. The Titans see her, she shows off her new and improved powers and gets away with those three. Soon after the Titans separate and go after each of the escapees, Raven after Overload, BB and Cy after Plasmus, and Robin and Starfire after Cinderblock. Each of them defeated them, and Terra showed up after to destroy them. The Titans survived narrowly, but they were thought to be dead. It was then that they decided that they would not hold back against Terra, that she was nothing but a traitor. Soon after the city was abandoned, completely taken over by Slade and Terra. A week pasted as the Titans recovered from their injuries, and they faced Terra once again, kicking her butt. She almost got captured except for the fact where then Slade released Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload combining them into a giant monster now known as Ternion. Anyhow the Titans defeat Ternion, and track Terra down to the underground lair she and Slade were staying in, Beast Boy went after her and changed her mind. She tried quit her apprenticeship, but Slade had another trick up his sleeve, and used her armor to control her, as slowly her armor integrated into her nervous system allowing Slade to control her through her armor. Terra after being forced to almost kill Beast Boy, regains control through sheer willpower and kills Slade through her power and opens up a volcano that was going to blow any second. She closes it but doing so used up every last ounce of power she had left, leaving her in a petrified state. The Titans honor her for her sacrifice, and know she may have been confused and went the wrong path but in the end she chose the right one. Anyhow soon after Raven defeated Trigon, her statue disappeared. No one knows where she is now. We found a girl that looks exactly like her, except for the fact where she has no power and doesn't remember being Terra. She no longer has memories of the Titans or anything but that she lives a normal life, and that she's adopted.

**Appearance:**

Terra has big blue eyes and long blonde hair. Before she joined the Titans, she wore a blue shirt, gray shorts, and brown boots. When she joined with the Titans, she wore a black crop top shirt with the Titans T on the front, she also had on gloves and goggles.

**Powers:**

-Geokinesis/Terrakinesis

She can move earth, and anything pertaining to that, which includes, clay, mud, cement, etc. If they have earth in it, she can move it. She can also use this to fly, by levitating platforms of rock. She can change one form of earth to another, like mud to rock, etc. Also she could generate earthquakes. And after Slade augmented her natural abilities through his apprentice suit so he could control them, she could summon sentient earth monsters.

**Skills:**

-Advanced Martial Arts

She's shown to be around Robin's level, Slade trained her too.

-Nero-suit

With this suit, she could summon earth monsters, and it enhanced her endurance further. But it also allowed Slade to control her and her powers to use to his own end and for his gain.

-Intellect

Yeah, I'm not commenting on this anymore. She's smart, everyone is smart. We get it.

**Weaknesses:**

She couldn't control her powers at first, and she got over that. What else...or yeah, the more she used her powers straight on without resting or recharging the harder it was to control them. Slade fixed that with the Nero-Suit...sorta, he controlled her powers so it did fix that. But then she did get rid of that by killing Slade. Other than that her insecurity...yeah she doesn't really have many weaknesses other than losing control of her powers. Not to mention she's still human...

**Contingency:**

If she was ever to come back, unrepentant and try to destroy us again... a full frontal assult will drain her powers, but it might also cause her to lose control too. Hmm. If we could get close enough, we could inject her with a sedative and make her unconscious this will eliminate any possibility that her powers would go out of control. Once we have her sedated we can transport her into a cell, completely made out of solid metal and closed off, far away from any earth. Or we could send her into space and keep her in a cell there, since after all it is suspended with almost no earthen matter. So it's best to make sure it's in space, closed off and make sure she's in solitary confinement.

**Danger Level:**

High. She took down the Titans remember? Even if it was with Slade's help and the Titans were all tired out from their fights and separated, she still took them out. Not to mention exploited their weaknesses.

* * *

YES! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THE FILES! But that's not all I still need to wrap this up. One more chapter to go and I'm done with this story. So until next time,

-Shadow


	8. End

Hey! This is Shadow and I'm back with the last chapter of The Titan Files. And I still gotta finish my first story. Yay me. Anyhow I'll be going back to school tomorrow, which means less updates until spring break or whatever holiday I have left, probably spring break. As such I give you the last chapter,

DISCLAIMER:

Shadow: Yay! I'm almost done!

Wolf: You're not done with this chapter, yet. You haven't even started typing down this chapter.

Shadow: ...whatever. At least I'm working on it.

Static: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!

The two look at her.

Shadow: *stunned*

Wolf: You do realize that New Years was over 5 days ago, right? And this is about the Teen Titans, not Frozen.

Static: Fufufufu.

Shadow: ...

Raven: *glares* Will you get on with it? I'm trying to read my book here.

Shadow: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, AND IDINA MENZEL OWNS LET IT GO...I THINK? WELL SOMEONE ELSE OWNS LET IT GO...I'm just going to skip to the chapter now.

Static: *beams*

Shadow: ...no just no.

* * *

Shadow walks towards Robin's room and knocks on his door.

"Come in!" he yelled.

Shadow walked in and handed him the finished files, "There, I finished them. You can look at them if you want, since you finally got that link with Raven severed and all that."

"Oh, yeah.", and he flips open the first file. Minutes pass as he scans each file. He hands them back.

"Um, Shadow...you do realize this is supposed to be in 3rd person formal? Which means no puns, jokes, or anything remotely pertaining to yourself or comments on others. This is just supposed to be information only."

She glared, "Oh. Well next time you do it. Since apparently you have so much time to spare and since you hate these files so much, I might as well get rid of it since there's so much _sensitive_ information in these."

Her hand catches on fire and sets the files a lit. **(She has power over fire FYI)** The smell of burning paper starts to fill the room. In seconds the papers are all gone and only ash remained.

"There, the misbegotten files are all gone. Next time you want files, work on it yourself. Hmph."

"Well...I...um...nevermind."

Shadow walked out of Robin's room.

Seconds later the alarm rang, everyone dashed out of their rooms with Robin yelling the iconic, "TITANS GO!"

* * *

Somewhere underground, a figure stirred. A few days pass by as she floats in and out of consciousness, until at last she woke up. Slowly her memories came back, the betrayal, her redemption, saving the city. But somehow, she just wanted to forget, forget everything that had happened. She kept on removing her apprentice suit, hid it behind some rocks and left. Not looking back.

Several days later she collapses in front of the orphanage to start her new life having completely forgotten about everything except for her age and name. Soon, she was adopted by a loving couple, and currently goes to Murakami High School. She's happy, she's content, but in her heart she knows that something is missing. Yet the life she lives right now, she wouldn't give up for the world. And sometimes when she see the Titans, she gets a feeling of deja vu, wondering if in a different life, in a different time if she knew the Titans...

* * *

I'm done. This is my take on what happened to Terra in those last two paragraphs, that basically after she removed her armor and reverted back into a human state, her mind somehow forced her to forget since she didn't want to remember what had happened. But yeah, just a little explanation. Thanks to all who kept on reading this. Strange thing, this is my second story, yet it's my first completed story. For now I'll keep on working on Tyrants Origins and type it up next week. So until next time!

-Shadow


End file.
